


Go do it already

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It matters, just do it





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to be cheesy but I am going to say I can't wait for this to be over without the end of days being ushered in by a talking troll doll. But I'm cheering for you too in my own way darlings good luck

“You want me to drive you?” Kakashi asked curiously. Naruto raised his head from the desk to blink at him before he lowered his head again. “I gave everyone the day off so that they could go do their part… the whole four hours Naruto.”

“You’re mad because I prefer to have a date with you instead of going out and stressing myself?” Naruto raised his head to grin, “You’re so cold Kakashi.”

“Lazing away in my class is a date?” Kakashi asked curiously. “I didn’t know that. But we live in the same building so it isn’t like we can’t relax together somewhere other than a classroom.”

“So cold.” Naruto muttered before he sighed. “You’ll really drive me?”

“I’m lazy and careless but I really don’t want to usher in the apocalypse.” Kakashi pointed out. “So I will drive you and you will go vote.”

“Yes sir.” Naruto purred before he stretched. “Do I get kisses after?” He could only hope after all.

“You vote I’ll give you a kiss to make your brain melt.” Kakashi promised.

“Bribes? You really are going all out.” Naruto laughed. “Let’s go already!”


End file.
